<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inside Out by pr0blematic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214126">Inside Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0blematic/pseuds/pr0blematic'>pr0blematic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Dad Philza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inside Out (2015) References, Inside Out Au, Moving, No Romance, Older Sibling Technoblade, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Siblings, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, kind of, tommyinnit runs away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0blematic/pseuds/pr0blematic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a prompt for an Inside Out based alternate universe where Phil gets a new job and everyone has to move. Tommy is Riley and tries his best until he's had enough and decides to run away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inside Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006562">Ow</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay">Gay_Gay_Gay</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you wanna write a fic based off this, let me know when it's posted so i can read it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was watching inside out, and I had that scene of riley running away stuck in my head so I’m writing this out for an outline of if tommy was riley, how that movie might play it out if it was just phil and his three boys (techno, wilbur, and tommy)</p><p>Phil moves the family across the country or to the states, and no one’s really excited about it but they don’t hate it either.</p><p>The way I imagine it is Phil is a single dad and gets a better job offer. (I only know how American school systems work so that’s how I’ll be classifying them, sorry) Techno and Wilbur are in high school (previously attending separate schools but after the move they go to the same one) and Tommy’s in middle school.</p><p>Techno doesn’t really care where they go/where they live. He doesn’t talk to anyone outside of the family very often, so he doesn’t have many personal attachments to their original home. Sure, he talks to people but it’s a distant relationship so people at school are like “we’ll miss you!” and “hope you like it!” but no one exchanges phone numbers or say they’ll keep in touch.</p><p>Wilbur has more friends and is more social. He’s the most against the move because he has a close-knit group of friends and he doesn’t want to be forgotten by them (possibly because that’s happened before when he moved in with phil?).</p><p>Tommy is angry at first. Their old home is where Tubbo lives and Tubbo is his best friend. Tommy is extremely outgoing and isn’t worried about meeting people, he just doesn’t want to leave tubbo. Phil and Tubbo convince him it’ll be exciting and the Tommy wants to leave as soon as possible as go somewhere new. (he still misses tubbo obviously, but he’s sure they’ll talk every day)</p><p>They move and possibly lose their luggage like the movie. If they do, they all huddle in the living room and sleep together on the floor with the blankets the “kids” brought for the car ride.</p><p> </p><p>School</p><p>Techno does well at the new school. No one goes out of their way to be nice to him, but he does well on his own, and since Wilbur is in some of his classes, Techno doesn’t feel totally abandoned. (in american high school there are classes that mix grades so techno and Wilbur can either be the same age or not)</p><p>Wilbur sticks with techno for the first few days but finds the music kids soon enough and goes off with his own group.</p><p>Tommy is excited. He loves talking to people so he’s eager to meet new kids and tell them about his brothers, the move, his old school, and tubbo. Tommy is overly loud, because that’s how tommy is, and gets in trouble a lot with the teacher. The other kids start to get in trouble as a class because of how much tommy talks, so they all avoid/ignore him.</p><p>Tommy begins to hate school and complains to tubbo. Tubbo starts talking about how he’s been hanging out with Schlatt (maybe wilbur’s friend/an older kid, or he can be the same age as tubbo/tommy). Schlatt was always mean to tommy, telling him he was obnoxious, too loud, annoying, maybe pushing him around etc. tommy feels betrayed and hangs up.</p><p>Home</p><p>After a week or two</p><p>Tommy tries talking with techno, but techno tells him he’s too busy with homework. Maybe he tells tommy that phil’s already having a hard time with this whole situation and he doesn’t need tommy whining or complaining about it.</p><p>Tommy tries talking to Wilbur, but Wilbur already has friends here. Wil’s texting them or on the phone and waves tommy away and when tommy doesn’t leave, Wilbur snaps at him saying something like, “god, tommy! Can’t you see we’re busy/moving on? If you hate it so much, run away!” before slamming his door shut.</p><p>Tommy goes to phil. Phil is obviously tired but he smiles at tommy and basically says, “I know this isn’t easy, but it’s been a great help how good you boys have been. I know you miss tubbo, but thanks for saying our same happy tommy.” Tommy just gives him a smile and goes back to his room.</p><p>He feels like he can’t tell phil because he doesn’t want to disappoint his dad.</p><p> </p><p>The days get worse until the school kids are outright bullying him. Same stuff as Schlatt, mostly mean words but a few kids hide his lunch or trip him in the halls. Some things they could say are how much they wish he’d never moved here, or they want him to disappear.</p><p>For a lighter fic, it could just be words.</p><p>For a semi darker fic, they could lock tommy in a supply closet, write on his backpack things like “loudmouth”, “loser”, “waste of space”, things like that. maybe a group of kids hold him down and tie something around his mouth so he’ll shut up and he can’t get it off himself, or they strap boxing gloves on his hands so he cant take it off.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy reaches his breaking point.</p><p>He tries to talk to his family, but this day techno is out late and phil’s at work, so he goes to Wilbur.</p><p>Wilbur thinks tommy is being dramatic and tells him to run away again. “it must not be that bad, if you’re still here.”</p><p>Tommy decides wil is right and that he needs to run away.</p><p>That night, he packs a change of clothes in his backpack and takes techno’s red hoodie because tommy doesn’t plan on coming back but he wants something of his family to feel safe. He takes wilbur’s beanie and steals cash from phil.</p><p>He waits until the morning to run.</p><p>Phil left early for work.</p><p>Techno asks about his hoodie and Wilbur says something about phil doing laundry. Wilbur doesn’t notice his hat is missing because hats aren’t allowed at school.</p><p>The three of them walk together until they have to split up at a cross walk, techno and Wilbur go straight and tommy turns left.</p><p>Wilbur and techno are talking to each other and don’t say goodbye to tommy, fuelling into his “waste of space” mentality. Unlike inside out, tommy isn’t running away to feel happy. Tommy runs away because he feels like a burden.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy goes to the bus station and buys a ticket to his hometown, but doesn’t leave until the evening, so he wanders around town before coming back.</p><p>Tubbo’s been texting him throughout the day: “hey”, “want to call later?”, “are you okay?”, “is this about Schlatt? He’s actually really cool.”</p><p>Wilbur texts him after school, either, “hey, where are you?” or “hey, I’m hanging out with friends so I cant walk home with you”</p><p>Techno sends: “I’m going to the library, don’t wait for me”</p><p>Phil calls him as he is boarding the bus. He got off work early and came home to find none of his sons there. Techno and Wilbur told him what they were doing but no one’s heard from tommy. Tommy ignores the call.</p><p> </p><p>Texts between phil and wil/techno</p><p>Phil: have you heard from tommy?</p><p>Wil: not since this morning. Why?</p><p>Phil: he’s not home. He isn’t with you?</p><p>Wil: no, I’ll ask tech</p><p>Phil: I’m going to call tubbo</p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>Wil: is tommy with you</p><p>Techno: no</p><p>Techno: is he with you?</p><p>Wil: no, and he’s not at home. He hasn’t been answering my texts</p><p>Techno: he didn’t answer mine either.</p><p>Techno: when was the last time someone heard from him?</p><p>Wil: I last saw him this morning</p><p>Techno: same</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>Phil’s call w tubbo</p><p>phil- “have you talked to tommy today?”</p><p>tubbo- “I texted him earlier but he never responded. I figured his phone was dead.”</p><p>phil- “okay, thanks tubbo. I’ll let him know you texted.”</p><p>Tubbo- “Is he okay?”</p><p>Phil- “I’ll let you know when we find him. He isn’t answering his phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Phil: tubbo hasn’t heard from him</p><p>Techno: omw home</p><p>Wil: what time did he leave school?</p><p>Phil: I’m calling them now</p><p>--some time passes—</p><p>Phil: his teacher said tommy never showed up</p><p>Wil: the fuck??</p><p>Techno: we walked with him this morning as usual</p><p>Phil: so you guys took him to school?</p><p>Wil: no…we split up half way there</p><p>Phil: seriously, guys?? Tommy’s barely thirteen and you guys let him walk alone in a new town!?</p><p>Techno: he was fine with it</p><p>Phil: now he’s missing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tommy gets texts from his family</p><p> </p><p>Phil: tommy where are you?</p><p>Phil: call me right now</p><p>Phil: are you okay?</p><p>Phil: I’m worried about you</p><p>Phil: you didn’t go to school??</p><p>Phil: tommy, call me this instance</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Wil: toms, where are you?</p><p>Wil: did you ever go home?</p><p>Wil: you ditched school??</p><p>Wil: tommy call phil</p><p>Wil: tommy, we’re getting worried</p><p>Wil: do you need a ride?</p><p>Wil: where are you?</p><p>Wil: call one of us</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Techno: tommy, are you with Wilbur?</p><p>Techno: did you go straight home after school?</p><p>Techno: where’d you go tommy?</p><p>Techno: I can come pick you up, where are you?</p><p>Techno: where’d you go after we split up</p><p>Techno: phil told us you didn’t go to school, where’d you go</p><p>Techno: why aren’t you home</p><p>Techno: are you okay</p><p>Techno: call me</p><p>Techno: or Wilbur</p><p>Techno: or dad</p><p>Techno: dad is really stressing out, let him now where you are and if you’re okay</p><p>Techno: tommy, we’re worried</p><p>Techno: why haven’t you talked to tubbo?</p><p> </p><p>The bus loads up and starts to drive away. Tommy’s phone is buzzing off the hook and he wonders if this is a good idea, but then the bus starts moving and he feels stuck.</p><p>He looks around and realises he’s the youngest person on the bus and he gets scared.</p><p> </p><p>Option A</p><p>He calls phil and phil is stressed but relieved tommy is okay. Tommy’s voice shakes as he explains that he was going to run away and he’s on a bus but now he wants to get off and that he’s scared. Phil tells him to get off the bus.</p><p>Tommy does what riley does and yells “wait! I wanna get off!” and runs off the bus. (I don’t know how realistic it is but it’s dramatic so whatever.)</p><p>He tells phil where he is and waits on the curb of the bus stop for phil to pick him up.</p><p>He doesn’t expect wil or techno to be with him, but they are. They jump out of the car and run up to tommy and hug him tight.</p><p>“What were you thinking!?” someone asks.</p><p>Tommy cries because he didn’t know they were this worried about him. “I hate it here and Wil—I thought it’d be better if I ran away!”</p><p>Wilbur: “tommy, I wasn’t serious!”</p><p>They go home with all the boys in the back seat; techno won’t let go of tommy’s arm or hand and Wilbur sits close enough for their legs to touch and phil keeps looking back in the rear-view mirror. They sleep together in the living room again, this time in a pillow fort with tommy in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>Option B</p><p>Tommy gets scared enough to run off the bus. He turned his phone off before he got on the bus so he doesn’t see the texts. He doesn’t want to go home to an empty house so he takes his time on the walk home.</p><p>Phil never told tommy that he got off early, so tommy thinks about how lonely it’s been at the house. How pathetic it is that he almost ran away and no one will ever know. How he could’ve been kidnapped and no one would know until tomorrow morning when someone tried to wake him up and found his room empty.</p><p>Tommy stares at the ground and shuffles his feet as he walks. Maybe the kids at school beat him up or shoved him to the ground and he has some sort of physical injury.</p><p>He gets home and hears voices inside.</p><p>There’s a lot of yelling and tommy’s stomach drops when he realises every one is home and they’re going to be mad at him for staying out so late. Maybe he starts crying because he thinks phil is home because his teachers called and told him that tommy ditched.</p><p>Before tommy can knock or open the door, phil opens it; dressed in a heavy jacket because it’s cold with his phone in one hand and his car keys in the other. Phil stops what he’s saying and stares at tommy for a second before yanking the younger into a bone crushing hug.</p><p>Tommy stares over phil’s shoulder at Wilbur and Techno and sees his older brothers crying. Tommy half joking-half dreading asks, “who died?”</p><p>That makes phil openly cry against tommy because <em>it could’ve been his youngest son</em>.</p><p>Wil laughs even though he doesn’t find any of this funny. “we thought you did, you asshole!”</p><p>Techno elbows him. “you weren’t answering your phone. And you weren’t at school.”</p><p>Phil pulls back and looks tommy over before looking at tommy’s eyes, “what happened?”</p><p>Tommy cant hold his emotions back and starts softly crying. He unloads everything that he’s been holding in, about how much the school sucks and the teachers hate him, how mean the kids are, how phil is always at work, how techno is never at home and how Wilbur hardly talks to him. Tubbo has a new best friend and tommy doesn’t matter.</p><p>Maybe it comes up that Wilbur told him to run away, which might cause I minor fight to break out between Wilbur and techno about why Wilbur would tell tommy to run away. Phil calms everyone down and no one wants to let tommy out of their sight.</p><p>It ends more or less happy</p><p> </p><p>Epilogue</p><p>Heart felt talk about what all the bullies have done to tommy</p><p>now techno and wil escort tommy to school; techno’s intimidating enough on his own with his blank stare, but Wilbur dresses especially dark and basically acts like a creepy/unhinged older brother to scare away bullies.</p><p>Phil spends more time with the family</p><p>Tommy and tubbo make up without actually talking about it, like an unspoken agreement to move past it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>